Three shots of vodka
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tala's thinking about telling Kai his feelings, but Kai is already ten steps ahead of Tala. TalKa. Tala's POV.


***Hello, guys! This is another oneshot, and maybe the longest I've written so far.**  
 **This is the first time I'm writing in someone's POV, so go easy on me, 'kay?**  
 **But don't at all hesitate to point any mistakes out, even if it's only a spell mistake.**  
 **This is in Tala's POV, by the way.**  
 **Hope you'll enjoy this!**  
 **Go read!***

* * *

My eyes followed Bryan as he paced around the room, hands balled into fists and muttering something under his breath. Judging the situation and his mood, probably his plans of what he'd had in store for Kai when he got back home.

Spencer had stopped trying to calm the raging falcon a long time ago, and was now immersed in some big, fat novel of his.

I bit back a laugh as I remembered Bryan duct-taping Ian to a chair in the bedroom, as the shrimp won't stop whining and complaining about Kai being late for the movie.

I really felt sorry for the midget. Apparently, nobody told him that the movie was more of Bryan's type, with almost every second of the film full of explosions, blood, violence, or something.

Maybe that's why Bryan was so eager to watch that one.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, SOMEBODY FUCKING STOP THE BLOODY TICKING OF THIS GODDAMN CLOCK!"

Spencer pretended Bryan wasn't in the same room as him. Smart guy. But me, being the greatest ever person to grace the earth, Tala Valkov, I just lazed around on the couch, lying on my stomach, watching the show Bryan was putting on.

"Fuck off, Bryan. As if with you breaking this thing will miraculously make Kai more punctual."

Uh oh. Maybe I've given him an idea. I knew just what was going to happen.

Three... two... and on-

A crash was heard, and Spencer actually looked up from his big fat novel. He must be hoping his pretty, delicate flower vases were saved from Bryan's wrath.

"Ha, Spence actually looked up from his big fat novel without finishing it? Miracles do happen." I said. Spencer smirked at me. "Dead wrong, Tala. I'm done."

The fuck? I swear he'd started reading reading it just almost an hour ago. It must have been a thousand pages long!

Spencer noticed my incredulous expression, but said nothing.

Just as I'd presumed, Bryan had thrown something at the clock hanging on the wall, which shattered the glass and made the clock come hurtling down to the floor.

I yawned. This was getting boring. I directed my thoughts to something else. Like, ah, Kai!

It must be eight-something right now. Kai's time for his everyday dosage of 'regaining his sanity after losing it, being in extremely close contact with incompetent morons' as he himself puts it.

I glanced outside the window. Wasn't it darker than usual? Speaking of darker, Kai had always hated the dark, for some strange reason. Not me, darkness, coffee, and ice are my most favourite things of all.

I know Kai like the back of my hand. He's a completely see-through person. Ha, if I'd say that to someone else, they'd probably consider sending me to the asylum.

But back when Bryan had said something very harsh to Kai, and the way Kai'd pointedly ignored him later, Spencer and I had always known Kai was badly hurt, Bryan's words piercing his heart like newly-sharpened daggers.

Of course, Kai Hiwatari does actually have a heart. Not like that blood pumping organ. In the caring and -loving- sense.

He doesn't show it much, nor does he like to, and acts as if he's made entirely of stone, but through his cold demeanour, inside he's just a little child clinging to the walls of his pride.

This 'pride' thing probably runs in the Hiwatari blood.

But I'd never missed the very tiny smile that used to tug the corners of his lips as he watched his teammates, nor the gleam of pride when his team won a tough bey battle.  
The way his eyes would twinkle when someone offered him icecream. All these little things. I'd always known him.

Ever since the days when we were in that hellhole, Kai has been like that. Apart from the fact that he would grin endlessly while young, and now rarely even smiles, not a thing about Kai had changed. He was still the same old Kai Hiwatari, who was my best friend in the Abbey, our friendship sealed by a mere handshake and and bright smiles in the harsh, bitterly cold night of Russia.

Besides, I'd fallen in love with him. Everything about him was great. Well, not as great as Tala Valkov here, but yeah.

I'd never told him that. Was it because I feared rejection? Ha, fuck off. Nothing scares me. I scare everything.  
Also, I would approach him without hesitation, and slap him across the face saying that he was special to me, but more that being just a friend.

I never told him because I never found a way to do so. I wasn't going to say those weird 'three magical words'. Hell, never. I have more dignity than doing that. I have my own pride.

To hell with that.

* * *

Just as I stopped my long thought process, the sound of the front door being opened and slammed shut reached us. That was Kai, no doubt.

The next second, a very rumpled looking Kai walked in the room, swaying slightly. "Kai looks like shit." Bryan commented.

We didn't need some genius to figure out that he was drunk. He looked unusually messy, the war paint on his left -or was it right- cheek smudged, and he was carrying a nearly empty bottle of vodka.

What the heck?

"You," Kai pointed at Bryan. "Bryan. Sit there." He turned his finger to the sofa. Bryan raised an eyebrow, but complied, sitting beside Spencer. "Now you two, watch the show."

I saw a pointy nose and indigo hair poking out from a corner of the door. Ian. He'd finally freed himself from all that tape.

"Tala." I turned to Kai. "Sit up." "Don't command me. I'm the captain here."

Who does he think he is? Commanding Tala Valkov?

I glared full force at him, and he rivalled with his own. "Stand up, Tala." I sat up, swinging my legs and kicking Kai in the process. I frowned when he didn't flinch.

He pulled to the centre of the room, where he proceeded to sit down, on one knee. "Wonderful place to tie my shoelaces, Kai, but you must've forgotten we don't wear shoes inside the house."

Bryan and Spencer snickered at my comment.

"Tala." Kai could barely restrain his temper. "Yeah?" I tried to think. What the heck does he want from me?

Wait. No way. No fucking way. Is he going to do what I think he is about to?

"What's your favourite number?" "I inwardly rolled my eyes. Didn't he know that already?

"Um, three?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bryan biting his fist to avoid laughing out loud, and Spencer hiding behind another big fat novel.  
Heck, even Ian could be seen trying hard not to laugh.

Kai smirked. "I knew it. I just had to confirm. I left enough of this for three shots." He waved the bottle in my face.

The fuck? Three shots? I stared at him incredulously. "Joking, you idiot. I've got three whole bottles. They're outside."

Wait.. he's drunk, right? He looks completely normal to me. That means...

"Three shots," he repeated. "Tala, I, the greatest and the best ever, Kai Hiwatari, am madly, fine, not madly, in love with you."

From the side lines, Ian, Bryan and Spencer cheered. Ian whistled loudly. The three of them congratulated us

I swear on Wolborg my face must've gotten redder than my hair. I fucking can't believe this. He proposed me with a vodka bottle. How the fuck did he think of something I couldn't?!

I knew he faked being drunk. That bastard. Just because he didn't want to say those words, too.

I didn't know to be happy or angry about that. Kai stood up, smirking at me. He handed me the bottle. "I'm getting those three bottles from outside." He whispered in my ear.

With all this drama, the movie was forgotten. Good for Ian, I doubt if the shrimp could handle that high level of violence.

I allowed a small smile creep it's way on my face. As I walked to the other Blitzkrieg boys, a thought crossed my mind.

-Kai had won again.-

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **How's it? Isn't this better than my other stories?**

 **Review!**


End file.
